Random Funkiness
by naf1327
Summary: Based on various artistes and songs, I've inspired to write Merlana fanfics. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 2

**2.**** I HATE THIS PART RIGHT HERE**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters and song and lyrics... ******

I couldn't understand why I can't be a bit braver, a bit courageous, or a bit daring. I have been keeping my feelings for her too long. Every time she's around, I felt the sudden uneasiness rushed into me. My first thought was it could be her magical aura. I knew she was a Seer, and I wondered how long will it take for her to discovered that I am a sorcerer as well. I guessed that was the matter of time, so I leave it alone. But as I serve the crown prince of Camelot, I learnt of her beauty. She wasn't the kind of girl who had only beauties. It was how she stood up for what was right that took my heart. I understand that sometimes acting like she does could induces bad luck. But she did not care of it. She's a headstrong. I just wished she was _my_ headstrong.

I let out a sigh when I heard voices arguing. I rolled my eyes as I took a guess. "Must've been them again," I muttered.

"Morgana!" Arthur, the prince called after her. Morgana looked angry. No, correction, she looked _furious_. I just let my eyes trailed the scene.

"Stop it, Arthur! I'm tired of your little scheme. We're not a couple of children anymore. You're a big boy now, a crown prince, to add the fact. Behave princely, Arthur." She snapped and turned around to face the prince.

Wow, I've never seen Morgana that, _hot_ before. Not only did her temper casted magical tense around us, but her face was slightly turning red too. I silently grateful that it wasn't me she's angry at.

"Camelot needs you to be a great king one day, Arthur. Don't disappoint them quarrelling with me over stupid and ridiculous things," Morgana sighed. She turned away to go when Arthur stopped her with her arm in his grip.

Now, _that_ was almost a romantic sight. I felt my heart beats faster as I felt as I am started to get crazy. I pictured it was me and Morgana alone, if I was ever that brave to confide myself to her. "Get a hold of yourself, Merlin," I told myself. Whatever happened there, I felt that it had hurt me, very badly. I then felt my blood rushed through my vein rapidly towards my face as I saw Morgana's face was no closer than an inch from Arthur's. If one of them made any movement, their lips would brush against each other.

Arthur was staring at Morgana's lips when she took over her senses. "You don't want this, Arthur." She breathed at him as she felt his grip was getting looser. She ripped her arm off from Arthur and went away.

I let out a sigh of relief as I watch Arthur was now alone. He looked confused and lost as he was ruffling his blonde hair. Finally he went to the opposite direction. I bet he was going for me.

Later that night, I was looking for Gwen when I remembered one thing. I looked out at the darkness. She should still be with Morgana at this time. The night was young, and I wasted no time getting my way there.

Finally, I was there, right in front of the room. My journey seemed it had took forever of my time. I was about to step inside the room when I heard a voice. A singing voice. I tried to make out whose voice, but I failed to recognise. All I can tell that it was a lady's. "Come on, Merlin. It's time to be a bit courageous." I told myself as I stepped into the room.

I was in shock when I found it was Morgana who had just sang, and she was still singing. I somehow kept myself in peace silence, listening at the words she turned into the melody.

"_Everyday seven takes on the same old scene,_

_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine,_

_I got to say it just before I went to sleep,_

_But will I sleep once I hear it,_

_I can't take it any longer,_

_Thought that we were stronger,_

_All we do is linger,_

_Slipping through our fingers,_

_I don't want to try now,_

_All that's left goodbyes,_

_To find a way that I can tell you,_

_I hate this part right here,_

_I hate this part right here,_

_I just can't take these tears,_

_I hate this part right here,"_

I hate it too; I couldn't stand to listen anymore to her grief. I took off from the room. But I know one thing for sure. Morgana had enough pain waited for the wrong person. "Tomorrow, I'll tell her how I feel." I made myself promised quietly as I entered my room.

**There, I still don't think this one's pretty good, neither. Hmm, I guessed it's time for me to pick only the good songs to make into plots. You guys have any ideas and suggestions? Review, please! Anyways, thanks to PCD and the composer for 'I Hate This Part Right Here'. The song is good, but not too good for Merlana, I guessed. P/S: sorry coz I think I've turned Merlin into a girl...**

**4. POSITIVITY**


	2. Chapter 3

**warning, genre: humour/romance)**

Merlin wasn't sure what had happened that day, either it was a war had been declared on the land, or there had been chaos between the chaotic duo, Arthur and Morgana. For one thing, Arthur sent him away while he could 'figure things out'. Whatever he meant by that, Merlin somehow knew he had just lost the fight with Morgana. Another thing, Gwen had, strange enough, come to him in search for Morgana. _'This couldn't be good,'_ he thought as he left the maidservant alone to find her, without words or messages.

Merlin saw Morgana walking alone down towards the castle gate. He fastened his pace as to catch up with her while calling her name. "Milady," he said, slowing his pace as they were now side by side and tried to catch his breath and sound less desperate to talk to her at the same time.

"Merlin, it was nice to have another scheme with a loser who doesn't want to admit he had lost. Now, quickly tell me. What do you want? Before I lose my temper, again." She said those in matter-of-factly tone, subconsciously droning. Her mood wasn't as good as Arthur's.

"Would you like a trip to a parlour?" Merlin asked as he had an idea suddenly popped into his mind.

"Excuse me?" Morgana turned to look at Merlin that told him that he was just close to another 'Morgana Blow-Ups'.

Merlin made no reply to what sounded to him as surprised exclamation. Instead, he took Morgana's hand into his and began to lead their way outside the castle wall. He stopped in front of what appeared as a candy bar. Yes, Merlin had led Morgana to a Camelot version of candy bar hands-in-hands. He smiled at the old maid behind the bar, hidden by jars of sweets and bars of chocolates.

Morgana looked at Merlin sidelong and stared at him disbelievingly. Out of all she thought what could've been childish schemes she had with Arthur, never yet she had been 'taken away' from the castle, by a sweet and not to mention cute looking manservant, to a confectionery before. For a moment she thought she was just about to scream a fit of rage to him like she would to Arthur. But she figured she might as well enjoy this moment. _'For heaven's sake, I couldn't remember the last time I ate sweet!'_ she exclaimed in silent.

Merlin somehow ended carrying packs of sweets and chocolate bars Morgana had just bought later that day. "We should be getting back. No one knew you were gone. Not even Gwen knew." He reminded the lady in front of him.

Morgana stopped and turned at the boy behind her. "Are you serious? Walking back into the castle wall with you carrying _those_?" she glared at Merlin as she emphasized the word. She slipped her arm into his. "Why in the world do you think I've bought that much sugar-made food?" she asked him. She started to walking again, unconsciously making him to do so too. "I wanted to treasure every moment I'll be having today, without anyone ruining it. It's bound to be ruined if I am to eat it inside the castle wall." She explained, a little too long.

"So, Merlin, tell me, do you know any good place we could go unnoticed?" she said as a devilish smile cornered her lips.

"I know just the place." He said, taking her into an inn filled with lively music. Even with the class difference, Morgana didn't drag any attention as every folk in the place was too absorbed to even notice them.

Merlin led her to a table and sat there. He just watched as the girl in front of him ate the sweets while watching the folks gone while every once in a while. After what felt like moments passed, Merlin started to realise just how much she had been eating. Either she was really angry with Arthur, or she was just enjoying herself with the confectionery. All the same, Merlin was pleased it was Morgana suggested to spend time unnoticed in the first place.

"They play good music," Morgana snapped him off his own thought. She sent him a sincere sweet smile.

"If you can dance the music," Merlin smirked, subconsciously daring her.

Morgana shot him a half concerning look. She rose from her seat at once, looking daring and dangerous. She walked to Merlin's seat and leaned forward to him until their noses touched. "Yeah, I think I could use a dance," she said. Morgana straightened her pose in front of him and pointed towards him.

"_I'm a straight-up kind of girl I am_

_I'm a telling it like it is I am_

_And that's just the kind of girl I am_

_Head up, hands up, tell me_

_You're a honey kind of boy you are_

_You're a talented kind of boy you are_

_And that's just the kind of boy you are_

_Head up, hands up, these are"_

Morgana was singing and before she knew it, she had pulled Merlin together into the scene, holding his hand wherever she went.

"_Headstrong, crazy days_

_When your mind's made up and the music plays_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown, can you feel the heat_

_Meltdown, it's not a crush_

_In a hot, hot room we're in a rush_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown, can you feel the heat"_

They had finally stopped. Unfortunately, as Morgana had sang, just between the dancing folks. If you could imagine how middle class folks of Camelot time dance, then you should surely agree to whatever Morgana had just sang.

"Yeah, I can feel the heat now, Milady." Merlin said when he finally felt her hold on his hand was loose and her attention was now to him. "Feel any better now?" he asked, grinning at her.

Morgana flailed her arms towards him and spun in front of him, making her looked a bit childish.

"_Going to feel alive tonight I am_

_I'm a positive kind of girl I am_

_Leave my troubles behind tonight I am_

_Stand up, get up, tell me_

_Are you going to be down with me? You are_

_Yeah you coming along with me, you are_

_'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are_

_Stand up, get up, these are_

_Headstrong, crazy days_

_When your mind's made up and the music plays_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown, can you feel the heat_

_Meltdown, it's not a crush_

_In a hot, hot room we're in a rush_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown, can you feel the heat"_

It was then Merlin realised something wasn't in its right place. Even if Morgana was _that_ furious or happy with whatever just had happened, it still would made her looking this, daft. He glanced at the table they've sat previously and noticed just how much sweets and chocolate bars she'd eaten. "Sugar drunk," he sighed as he went for her. She was still with her mild-wild melody when he arrived.

"Milady, we need to get back." He whispered to her ears, only to have her shot a girly look at him.

"_I want to know you_

_I want to show you_

_I got the stuff now_

_Didn't you get enough?_

_Step to the rhythm_

_Make the decisions_

_These are the days_

_We're living, loving, feel alive_

_Feels so alive, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we feel alive tonight, we are_

_We are stepping into the light, we are_

_Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are_

_Stand up, get up, these are_

_Headstrong, crazy days_

_When your mind's made up and the music plays_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown, can you feel the heat_

_Meltdown, it's not a crush_

_In a hot, hot room we're in a rush_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat_

_Melt down, can you feel the heat"_

At least Merlin succeeded lured her away from the centre of attention before she practically passed out on him outside the inn. "Right." He muttered in slight regret, somehow pleased as he was aware it was the girl of his dreams in his arms right now. The night was still young. It would be a risk to spend the night there. Instead, he took her and himself into somewhere nobody would see them and performed magic to get back to the castle, in the lady's room.

"I hope you had your fun today," he whispered to her as she put her in her bed. Just before he left, he gathered all his courage and left a kiss, unaware when he left, the cheeks of the lady slightly turned red.

**There! First of first, sorry if made Merlana ridiculous and childish. But that was one of good works, I guess. As I said before, expect the unexpected. Tell me how you guys felt or like it. I would really want to thank Ashley Tisdale for her great groovy upbeat song, 'Headstrong'. It was really cool, come to think of it. For anyone who kind of into this kind of fanfic, I got lines of 'em plots with me, keep waiting for it, y'all! Review! Review!!!**

**4. POSITIVITY**


End file.
